The Reason I Call You Such Names
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: "Idiota!" "Bastardo!" That's how the foul-mouthed older brother of Italy, Romano, calls the passionate and cheerful Spain. But, why does Romano call Spain a bastardo or an idiota? Do those two names have some kind of meaning? Find it out here! (Mainly Spamano) (Mentioned: USUK)


**The Reason I Call You Such Names**

* * *

**A/N: First written at my Android Phone. Anyway, I want to let anyone who reads this story that this person here is a 12 year-old male who is a beginner in writing fan fictions (except in the Detective Conan fandom). This is the first time I wrote a fan fiction about Spamano...Hope you all like it. Sorry if you think it's not good. It's just that I can't think of a good idea for the story.**

* * *

**Romano's P.O.V.**

"Oi! Romano!" a familiar voice called me. I turned around with an annoyed face. There, I saw a man with short, curly brown hair. He has slightly tanned skin and olive green eyes. He is wearing a brown, long-sleeved shirt, brown pants and brown boots.

"What is it, you tomato bastardo?" I asked him with an annoyed and angry voice.

"Ay, ay! Why do ye always have to call me like that, mi tomate?"

"Shut up, bastardo! I don't care if I call you like that! And, I'm not your tomato, you tomato bastardo!"

"OK, OK. I know, I know. Sorry, sorry."

I turned away with a sigh, as he continued blabbing about crap. But, I keep staring his stupid smiling face. Damn it!

Which reminds me, I haven't introduce myself yet. Do I really have to do this? Anyway, I'm South Italy. But, you can call me Romano. I'm Veneciano's older brother.

That tomato bastardo who is unreasonably passionate and keeps smiling like an idota? That's Spain. He is so passionate and proud about his stupid land. And since I was a kid, that tomato bastardo was the one who took care of me! And since then, I really hated that bastardo. Well, not until he saved me from being kidnapped by that stupid masked guy, Turkey! Because of that, I owe him. But, I don't understand. What is this damn feeling I'm having whenever he's around or close to me?

"Oi, Romano! Ye're listenin'?" that bastardo said.

"What is it, damn it!?" I asked, looking at him with an angry and annoyed face.

"Were ye listenin' to what I'm sayin'?"

"I wasn't, damn it!"

"Ay! I knew it. well then, let yer Oyabun explain it to ye once more, si?"

"Whatever! I know you're going to talk about crap."

I turned away but, I looked at that bastardo at the corner of my eye. And, I secretly listened to every word he said.

"Ya know, Romano," he began. "I wonder, why do ya always call me a bastard or an idiot?"

I was surprised about that bastardo's question. Just, what kind of stupid question is that? Obviously, he knows the answer...But not the real answer.

"Hah!" I sighed. "Obviously, you know the answer, idota. Because, **I HATE YOU! **Do you get it, you bastardo?"

"Si, Romano." that idiota answered. "But, the reason I asked ye that question is...ah...Ye know England, si?"

"Huh? You mean that thick eyebrows idota? Hah! Of course, I do, damn it!"

"W-Well, I asked 'im why he always calls America a...'bloody idiot'. Then, he told me the reason easily. He always say that to America because that word has some sort of meanin'. As if he likes America. So, I thought 'bout ya who does the same. And, I thought that the reason ye always call me a bastard or an idiot because ye like me. So...?"

"Idiota! That nonsense! Do you even think that my names that i call to you have some sort of stupid meaning? Hah! Stop joking around, you idiota! My names that I call to you have no stupid meanings, damn it! Do you understand, you bastardo!?"

But, that tomato bastardo didn't respond. He just simply approached me.

"Na, Romano," he said, approaching me. "Do ya know that if some people want to know whether a certain person is lyin', they check the temperature of that certain person's nose?"

"Eh!?" I exclaimed. What the hell is he talking about!? And, damn! I felt that my face turned red as our noses touched on each others'. Oh crap!

As he moved away, he simply smiled at me. I was annoyed because of that stupid smile of his. But, I feel like my face is still red. Then, I heard that idiota chuckle.

"W-What's so funny, damn it!?" I grumbled, in a weird voice.

"Ye look like a tomato, mi tomate." he said, smiling at me like an idiota he is.

"Shut up, you bastardo!" I exclaimed angrily, as I felt my face turned red again.

"Well, anyway," said that bastardo, chuckling. "I've noticed that ye lied to me. Ay! Ay! That's bad, Romano."

"I-I wasn't damn it! T-That's because I turned red, damn it!"

"No, no! Even before that, I already felt that yer nose is warm. That tells me that ye're lyin', even if ye didn't turn red, mi Romano."

"Hmph! Shut up, you bastardo!"

As I said so, I turned away, with an angry sigh. But, I secretly looked at that tomato bastardo but, he caught me. But, he simply smiled at me like an idiota!

"Ye're secretly lookin' at me, mi Romano." he said, smiling at me like an idiota.

"Shut up, you idiota! Damn it!" I grumbled angrily.

Then, I heard him chuckled. "No need to lie, Romano. Well then, why are ye secretly lookin' at me? Is there somethin' that ye want to tell me?"

I didn't answer him. Why the hell would I answer him? I can't! What's worse, I can't look at his stupid smiling face because I felt that my face turned red because it felt warm. Argh! I just don't understand.

W-Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I _do _understand. It's just that I can't tell that idiota the thing that I'm going to tell him. But, I think it's worth to try...Just, this once. If he doesn't understand then, I won't repeat it again.

"R-Romano?" I heard that bastardo murmured. "S-Somethin' the matter?"

"T-There's something I want to tell you, damn it!" I spoke angrily, but my voice is trembling for some reason.

"Huh? What is it?"

"T-The answer...to your question...damn it!"

"Huh?"

"The reason...that I call you a bastardo...and an idiota...is because..., those names...have some special meanings, damn it!"

"R-Romano..."

"I...love you, damn it! I love you Spain, you tomato-loving bastardo!"

I didn't hear his response. Instead, I felt that someone tousled my hair. I know that that person was that tomato bastardo. Then, he tilted my head so that I can look at him. Then, before I knew it, that bastardo kissed my forehead.

"Idiota...!" I murmured angrily.

Then, that bastardo simply chuckled and patted my head.

"I know that, mi tomate." he said.

"Shut up, damn it!" I grumbled.

"Then, that bastardo chuckled. But, I felt happy as I saw his stupid smiling and laughing face.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I only know a few Spanish and Italian words (and I'm so bored in translating it to Google). Also, if you think that this story doesn't make sense at all, feel free to go away without leaving a review. But, as I said, this is my first Spamano fan fiction and the first idea that came to my mind was Romano's names to Spain. Also, if y'all wondering why is Spain here, speaking the Texan accent, that's because he speaks the Kansai accent in the Japanese dub. Usually, the Kansai accent is just like the Texan accent. So, there. Please, forgive me if the story didn't turn out that well. But, hope you like it! Ore wa itsumademo ureshiin ya de! (I'm always happy!) Now, that's what you call the Kansai accent!**


End file.
